Seven Days Of Love
by Eliberg33
Summary: A girl would confess her love for Nick. the first girl who does that will be the girl to date him for a week  7 days . By the end of the week he'll break up with her if he still hasn't fallen in love with her. One day Miley comes along and things changes
1. Chapter 1: Where it all started

Hello guys! I've decided to write this story because I was bored. The two main people in my story is **Nick Jonas & Miley Cyrus**, but I will also be writing about **Damon & Elena** from the tv-show The Vampire Diaries. I really hope you'll enjoy this story, please drop off a comment to let me know what you think!

WEBSITE: .com/

**PLOT**

_N__ick Jonas is the school's most wanted guy. But he has a really weird habit that no one completely understands. Every Monday morning a girl would come up to him and confess her love for him, and the first girl who does that will be the lucky girl to date him for a week (7 days). By the end of the week (on Sunday) he'll break up with her if he still hasn't fallen in love with her. And then again on Monday, a new girl would come along and he'll do the same thing. He continues to do this for weeks. But then one day, a girl named Miley comes along.. And everything changes._

It was **Friday morning**. Miley sighed in exhaustion as she walked through the corridors of her school. The entire morning had been particularly tiring for her, because she wasn't used to getting up this early in the morning. She let out another groan as she ran her fingers trough her long brown hair. She had skipped breakfast this morning in order not to come late at her first day back to school. "_The summer vacation passed by way too fast_" she though to herself annoyed.

Miley entered her classroom and walked towards her seat in the back row. She dropped her bag on the top of her desk as she sat down.

The classroom was small and filled with a yellow-ish paint color on the walls. There were 3 desks in the front, 3 in the middle and 4 in the back. The desks were covered in a light wooden color and there were gum stuck underneath them (_gross_).

Miley leaned towards the window and sighed, "_this is going to be a __**long **__day_". She felt an arm brush against her shoulder as she quickly turned around to see her best friend sitting beside her desk.

"Good morning" Elena said charmingly as she sat down beside her.

Miley blinked for a second before responding, "good morning"

"You look pale, are you okay?"

"I didn't get much sleep last night. But I'll be fine"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure!" Miley replied with a smile.

To be honest she didn't know if she was going to be okay. But she was too tired to have an argument over something so stupid in the morning.

**XOXOXO**

It had been 20 minutes since the class started, and already Miley felt her stomach craving for food. She tired to force herself to think about something else, but had no luck. Elena leaned towards Miley's desk and passed her a 5-dollar bill.

"Go and buy some food before you faint", Miley looked up at her best friend with surprise. "How did you know I was hungry?" she whispered. Elena smirked at her as she continued to speak, "I figured you skipped breakfast this morning, I can tell by your mood. It's not rocket science". Miley couldn't help but smile back at Elena as she accepted the money. "Thanks"

**FLASHBACK. **

_Elena and Miley had been best friends for years, and it all started when they were in middle school… _

_((People throwing rocks at Miley__))_

_Miley: Hey stop that! It hurts… ((Covers her face))_

_Bully #1 ((laughs)): You've got a funny accent. ((Continues to throw rocks at her))_

_Miley: That's because I'm from Tennessee. _

_Bully #2: We don't care where you're from! ((Throws rocks at her))_

_Bully #3: Yeah just shut up already! ((Laughs and throws rocks))_

_Miley felt the rocks hitting her harder, and it was starting to become more and more painful. Her parents had asked her about the bruises, but she would always come up with a lame excuse. This had been going on for weeks. She would always cry herself to sleep at night, scared of going to school the next day. _

_She suddenly snapped out of her thoughts as she felt the pain slowly fade away. She looked up to see a tall girl standing in font of her. _

"_Are you okay?" The girl asked. _

_This was the first person that had talked to Miley in weeks. Everyone was scared of becoming friends with Miley; because they were sacred they would be bullied too. _

_The tall girl turned towards the bullies and gave them a disgusted look, "People like you disgust me!" she frowned. "Isn't that the new girl, Elena?" One of the bullies whispered. The bullies showed fear in their eyes as they walked away. After they were gone the girl turned around and looked down at Miley. She was so shocked that someone had actually __**helped **__her. _

"_They don't bother you anymore. Btw I'm Elena!" She held out her hand to Miley as she helped her up with a smile. _

"_T-t-thank you! I'm Miley" _

_From that day on, they've been best friends._

_**FLASHBACK OVER.**_

**XOXOXO**

The teacher had agreed on letting Miley be excused from class. She was walking down the empty hallway, towards the cafeteria. The hallway was covered in white walls with blue lockers on each side. Her eyes looked around as she continued to walk forward. "This school is a lot prettier than the last one I went to".

Her stomach started to hurt again as she forced herself to walk faster. "Maybe they've got some delicious salad bars there? And fresh juice?" A thrill of excitement ran through her body as she turned a corner to head towards the cafeteria.

After a couple of minutes later she had finally arrived outside the cafeteria door. She rested her hand on the doorknob as she pushed it open, but right at that moment she felt herself fall backwards. She shut her eyes as she was prepared to fall down on her butt, but was shocked to find herself not hitting the floor. She slowly opened her eyes as she locked them with the brown eyes in front of her. It took her a couple of seconds before she understood the situation she was in.

She was currently being held by a mysterious by, he had his arms around her waist as she was pressed up against him. She automatically pushed the boy away from her as she took a step back. He laughed at her sudden movement,

"Sorry for surprising you"

Miley said nothing. She just stood there, with no expression on her face.

"I'm Nick Jonas by the way, you're a first year, right?"

She nodded.

"Ah I thought so. I'm a third year"

The boy in front of her, known as 'Nick' was wearing a white shirt with a black tie and a pair of dark jeans. His hair was chocolate brown that matched his perfect brown eyes.

"I really didn't except anyone to be at the cafeteria this early in the morning. I'm really sorry for pushing you, you almost fell" he apologized softly as she continued to stare into her eyes.

Miley just stood there, shocked. She didn't know what to say. She couldn't believe that a handsome boy like **that** was talking to her!

**Maybe this will be a good day after all…**

"If you ever need someone to show you around school, let me know" he winked at her as he turned around and walked away. She continued to stare at him before he disappeared around the corner. She wasn't sure what had just happened, if it was just her imagination or if it had actually happened.

**XOXOXO**

After eating at the cafeteria she walked back to her classroom. When she got back the teacher was gone, which only meant that the first lesson was over. She sat down in front of her desk as her best friend leaned towards her,

"Where the heck have you been? You were gone for 30 minutes!"

Miley knew that if she was going to _**explain the situation about Nick,**_ there were going to be tons of questions, and she didn't feel like explaining right now…

"I guess I was just hungry" she replied.

Elena rolled her eyes as she smiled hopelessly at Miley.

A couple of screaming girls caught Elena and Miley attention. It sounded like it came from the hallway. Elena looked over at Miley as they both nodded and ran towards the door to see what the screaming was all about. A crowd with girls was standing outside the door. Elena and Miley made their way passed the students to see what they were squealing about. The crowd of girls were: moving back and forth, screaming, yelling and taking pictures like _they were at some crazy Justin Bieber concert_. The girls finally stopped cheering and everyone become quiet. "What the hell is this?" Miley thought to herself as she finally came trough.

She saw a girl with blonde hair, yellow dress and high heels crying in front of her. "She's pretty, why would a girl like that cry?" Miley asked Elena as she looked up at her friend. Elena kept shaking her head, "I don't know". They stood still, watching the girl cry for a couple of seconds before Miley spotted a glimpse of a brown haired guy around the corner. "_Isn't that Nick_?" Miley thought curiously as the mysterious boy disappeared down the hallway. The girls around them slowly moved away and disappeared as well, like '_**the show'**_ was over. Miley and Elena continued to stand still, feeling sorry for the crying girl in front of them.

Elena moved closer towards the crying girl and rubbed the girls back slowly, "Are you okay?" she asked. The girl stopped crying and started to rub her eyes. The mascara was all over her pale face and was running down her red cheeks. She looked up at Elena as she tried to smile. "Yes don't worry. I knew this was going to happen away…"

"Knew what was going to happen?" Miley asked curiously.

"Seven Days Of Love" The blonde girl replied.

Elena and Miley continued to look confused at the girl beside them. _What the heck was she talking about? Seven days of what? Huh? _The girl could tell they were confused, she sighed in exhaustion as she prepared herself to explain.

"Well you se. There's a third-year student who has this game he likes to call '**Seven Days Of Love'**"

Elena frowned at the girl's words, "What is the game about?" she asked.

"The first girl who confesses and asks him out on Monday morning, he'll date. He will date them for 7 days, and at the end of the week he'll break up with them if he didn't fall in love with them" The girl started to cry again, she was devastated!

"Ah so I'm guessing you asked him out on Monday, correct?" Miley asked.

The girl nodded.

"But why are you crying, It's just Friday. You've still got a few more days, right?" Miley continued to ask.

"No. I broke the rules" she continued to cry more.

"Rules?" Elena asked.

"Yes. You aren't allowed to cheat, and I did…"

The hallway was silent. The entire hallway was empty, only Elena, Miley and the blonde girl were in the halls.

"I didn't mean to cheat… I just… I don't know… Anyway he found out and broke it off, he said that he would have broken up with me on Sunday away…" the girl cried even more. Her words were hard to hear due to the crying.

"Sounds like a harsh game" Miley responded.

_**Who would be so stupid to come up with a game like that anyway**_?

"He always looks the girl in the eyes and says 'sorry I couldn't fall in love with you', before he breaks up with them. Then he deletes their numbers and completely blocks them out of his life."

"Why did you confess to him in the first place, he sounds like a douce bag!" Miley yelled annoyed. She couldn't believe that girls actually went along with a game like that. Are they all stupid?

They all fell quiet again. After a couple of seconds (which felt like minutes), The blonde girl broke the silence.

"Even if he sound like a douce bag, he's really nice. He has never cheated on anyone before. Yes he dates different girls every week but he never cheats on them – ever! And while you are together he treats you good" the girl responded.

**XOXOXO**

The rest of the day was going by slowly. Elena went home early due to her sick mom. Elena's mom had been sick for weeks so Elena had to take care of her during the entire summer vacation. Her mom had called her in the middle of the day, asking her to come home – of course Elena agreed and left the school.

Miley just finished the last lesson and made her way out the classroom door. She had been thinking about the girl's words all day. "'Seven Days Of Love' she called it, eh?" Miley thought to herself. She drifted off as her thoughts became deeper, more intense.

Before she knew it, she was standing in the schoolyard. In front of her she spotted a very familiar person. A few seconds later she realized it was Nick. Thinking of saying hey, she ran up to him. But before she could reach him, another person waved at him and caught his attention. Miley slowed down and continued to walk behind them as they made their way out of the schoolyard. The man who had waved at Nick was tall, dark and handsome.

"So I'm guessing you're single now, eh?" the handsome guy said.

"Yeah, I guess so" Nick replied.

"Ah good for you. I don't see why you play these games away"

Miley suddenly got curious as she heard the word 'game' fall out of the boy's mouth. "He couldn't be referring to….'Seven Days Of Love'…. Could he?" Miley thought to herself. She moved even closer, trying to follow the conversation between them.

"Why can't you try and stay single for one week? You see more girls than me!" The guy laughed.

"Well I don't fuck girls like you do. So there is a difference" Nick replied annoyed.

"Exactly, I don't waste time. Girls are just good for one thing"

Nick rolled his eyes – at least that's what it looked like from the angle Miley was listening from.

"I take this game seriously Damon, I'm not in it for the hook ups" Nick replied seriously.

The guy now known as 'Damon' smirked at Nick. "Yeah, whatever. I'm just excited to see who your next girl friend is going to be like"

"I guess we'll find out on Monday" Nick replied charmingly.

Miley stopped follow them, she slowly turned directions and headed home. She couldn't believe that **Nick was the one who was playing the 'game'**. "And here I was, thinking that he was a nice guy. What a waste!" She thought to herself angry. She cursed herself for thinking he was attractive. Miley really hated guys who played around with girls. She knew that they would never stop either… Unless…

Miley stopped walking; she tiled her head to the side in a thinking position. "…Unless I can **beat him** at his **own game**" a smirk developed on her face. She started to walk again, as she continued to smirk. "Watch out Nick, I'm going to be the girl **who asks you out on Monday**"

**XOXOXO**

So that was the end of the first chapter! I really hope you like it. I do not know when the next one comes out but probably soon! Please visit the website everyday because I will update when the next chapter comes out there, also please leave a comment HERE (on this page) and let me know what you think. Your opinions mean a lot to me.

**NB:** _I'm from Norway so I do not speak or write English/American. That's why some of my grammar are kind of bad… but I hope it wont be too much for a bother,_ lol.


	2. Chapter 2: Monday

"Ughhhhh" Miley groaned as she woke up with sunlight shining happily in her eyes. Happy was the last thing she was feeling right now. Miley was still not used to getting up early in the morning. Ever since school started she's been having trouble waking up. She flung her arm up to shield her eyes, and it was then she realized that she wasn't alone…

"What are you doing here?" Miley asked tiredly.

"Did you forget?"

"Forget what?"

"It's Monday. The weekend is over" Elena replied with a smile.

Ever since they become friends, Elena used to be the one who woke Miley up every morning. This has been going on for years, and now it's kind of a **routine** for Elena.

Miley started to rub her eyes as she slipped off the bed. She was wearing a silky white gown with colorful flower patterns on it. Miley looked over at her friend as she groaned once more, "You don't need to wake me up anymore, you know? I'm 16 for god sake!"

Miley was always **grumpy** after waking up.

"Oh really?" Elena raised one of her eyebrows at her.

"Really"

Elena looked up and down at the girl standing in front of her, Miley was a mess, "Well my sources tell me otherwise" she laughed. She gave Elena the 'evil eye' as she continued to walk towards the bathroom.

Miley locked the door behind her as she pressed her back against the door. She couldn't shake the feeling that she was suppose to do something important today, _but what was it?_ She turned on the shower as she waited for hot water. Miley stripped herself naked and entered the shower. She squeezed a drop of coconut shampoo into her hand and started to rub the soap into her hair. Miley loved the smell of coconut.

After her shower she dried herself off and pulled the towel around her body to cover up the private parts. Miley walked back into her bedroom to find some clothes to wear. She pulled out a pair of dark jeans and a white shirt with a silver bow. The bow was made out of silk and was placed right above the chest. She slipped in a pair of silver heels to match the outfit.

"Are you done now? We're going to be late if we don't leave soon!" Elena asked annoyed.

"Yeah, Yeah" she waved her hand lazily in front of Elena as she looked for a pair of earrings.

After 10 minutes they left the house and headed towards the school. _Miley still couldn't shake the feeling for her missing out on something __**important**_**.** She groaned at herself as she tried to remember. Elena looked worried at Miley.

"You OK?" she asked curious.

"Yeah I'm fine. It's nothing" Miley replied with a sudden smile.

Elena could tell there was something bothering Miley, but she knew that if it were something serious, **she'd tell her**. That's why Elena didn't ask more questions, at least for now…

They continued walking without saying anything to each other. And before they knew it, they reached the schoolyard. Miley & Elena still had some time left before class started, so they decided to sit down by the tree. The sun was shining, the sky was cloud-free and the birds were singing. It was just like a perfect sunny day. Miley carefully sat down on the grass while leaning her back against the big tree. Elena opened her purse, searching for something.

"What are you looking for?" Miley asked curious.

Elena pulled out her wallet, "Just money. I thought I'd buy some juice, want some?"

"Sure!"

"Okay, I'll be right back"

Elena quickly disappeared towards the store that was located right beside the schoolyard. Miley groaned in boredom as she sat there looking up at the blue sky above her. She closed her eyes as she listened to the birds sing, "_this is nice_," she thought to herself._ You know that feeling when you're so relaxed and nothing else matters? _That's what Miley was feeling. But all of the sudden, the sunlight was blocked by a person standing in front of her_. And the peaceful moment was over._

"Move, will ya?" she ordered angrily.

The person in front of her chuckled and sat down beside her. Miley slowly opened her eyes and looked over at the person beside her. To her surprise, it was Nick. That's when Miley realized what she was supposed to **remember** today!

**FLASHBACK **

_"I take this game seriously Damon, I'm not in it for the hook ups" Nick replied seriously._

_The guy now known as 'Damon' smirked at Nick. "Yeah, whatever. I'm just excited to see who your next girl friend is going to be like"_

_"I guess we'll find out on Monday" Nick replied charmingly._

_Miley stopped follow them, she slowly turned directions and headed home. She couldn't believe that __Nick was the one who was playing the 'game'__. "And here I was, thinking that he was a nice guy. What a waste!" She thought to herself angry. She cursed herself for thinking he was attractive. Miley really hated guys who played around with girls. She knew that they would never stop either… Unless…_

_Miley stopped walking; she tiled her head to the side in a thinking position. "…Unless I can __beat him__ at his __own game__" a smirk developed on her face. She started to walk again, as she continued to smirk. "Watch out Nick, I'm going to be the girl __who asks you out on Monday__"_

**FLASHBACK OVER**

Miley looked at Nick with a blank expression on her face. He chucked again, "Are you all right?" he asked. Miley shut her eyes for a second and then smiled, "Yes! I'm great". Nick smiled back at her as he leaned his back against the tree and looked up at the sky. His brown eyes were shining like glitter against the sunlight hitting them. Miley continued to stare at him as she bit her bottom lip softly, "_What if someone already asked him_?" He turned his head towards her as their eyes met. She froze for a second before looking away with a slight blush. "_What are you doing Miley? Pull yourself together god damn it_!" she thought annoyed. He smiled charmingly at her as he continued to look up at the blue sky.

"Soo… has anyone asked you out yet?" she asked nervously.

"Huh?... Oh I'm guessing you heard about the game, eh?" he asked with a sudden wink.

Miley nodded.

"Nah not yet. I'm still waiting"

"…_.."_

'_STILL WAITING?' ugh he's so full of himself! – Miley thought._ She took a deep breath as she turned herself towards Nick. He had a blank look on his face as he watched Miley's sudden movement. She slowly tugged on her bow with her fingertips as she nervously looked up at him.

"What about… me, would you like to go out with me?" Miley asked.

Nick was shocked by her question, but quickly tried to hide it with a smirk.

**XOXOX**

Elena tilted her head to the side in thinking 'position', as she tried to decide on which juice to buy. She didn't know whenever to buy apple, orange, grape or pineapple juice. She groaned frustratingly. All of the sudden she heard a chuckle behind her. She quickly turned around to see a handsome guy standing behind her.

"What are you looking at?" she asked annoyed.

"You" he chuckled again.

She rolled her eyes as she turned back to focus on which juice to buy. '_Apple, orange, grape or pineapple juice…._' She mumbled. Elena felt a sudden hand brush against her shoulder as she looked over at the same person standing beside her.

"What now?" she asked even more annoyed.

"Nothing" he replied with a cheesy smile.

Elena groaned. He looked over her shoulder to find her carrying the juice bottles in her hand. He smiled once more.

"I'd go with the orange juice"

"Why?" she asked curiously with a confused expression.

"Because they've got the best orange juice here" he replied.

Elena picked up two bottles of orange juice and smiled to herself, '_I'll get the orange juice then._'

She turned towards the handsome boy beside her, as he looked down at the two bottles she picked out.

"Two, eh? A boyfriend maybe?" he asked curious with a smirk.

"Maybe" she replied as she walked pass him.

He chuckled once more as he turned around to look at her as she made her way towards the cashier. "I'm Damon btw!" he yelled after her. "Like I **care**…" she mumbled and waved lazily at him. He smiled at her and walked out of the store.

Damon spotted Nick sitting alone under the tree as he waved at him. He walked over and sat down beside him. Nick had his eyes closed, back against the tree and sunlight shining on his beautiful face. It was really un-normal to see Nick sitting alone.

"Hey lonely boy" Damon teased.

Nick groaned as he heard Damon's voice, "Hey yourself".

"Why are you sitting alone?"

"I'm alone?" Nick looked around as he saw no one sitting beside him, except Damon, "I wasn't alone 1 minute ago" he replied.

"Oh so you've already found yourself a girlfriend, eh?"

"Yeah, I guess so" Nick replied carelessly.

"Why so disappointed?" Damon asked confused.

He had never seen Nick looking so disappointed in his life. He was always so happy whenever he had a new girlfriend, even if it was just for a week. _What was so different about this girl_?

"I'm not disappointed. It's just that…" Nick paused, "It's just that this girl is different. I can't explain it but…" Nick didn't know what to tell Damon. No matter how many times he tried to repeat it in his head, he could never get the words out. Damon smirked hopelessly at Nick as he gazed up at the sky, "Well let's hope you found the right girl this time".

**XOXOX**

It was already lunch break, and everyone was sitting in the cafeteria eating sandwiches. Miley and Elena sat down at a table in the back row. The cafeteria was packed with students. There was one table where the cheerleaders sat, one table with the sport jocks, one table with musicians and so on. Since Miley & Elena hadn't joined any club activities yet they didn't know where to sit.

"I feel like an outsider," Elena groaned as she started to chew on her sandwich.

"That's because we are outsiders…"

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO CONFIRM IT!"

Miley smiled hopelessly at Elena as she patted her back, "Don't be like that. We'll join a club soon and get lots of friends".

Elena nodded in agreement as she continued to chew.

After eating their sandwiches they decided to head back to class. Miley was suddenly stopped by someone grabbing her hand and pulling her backwards. She widened her eyes in surprise as she was forced to turn around. She saw Nick standing behind her, smiling charmingly as always. She blushed, but tried to hide it.

"Oh Uhm. Hey Nick, you surprised me"

"Sorry about that. I saw you and I just kind of did it without thinking" he laughed.

"Ahh, that's alright." she giggled.

She found herself disgusting, as she had to put on this '_**innocent**_' act. Her plan was to beat him at his own game after all; **she had to make him fall for her**, but how? Miley tried to think of a great idea as she was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts.

"Want to do something after school today?" he asked with a smile.

"Sure"

"Great, It's a date then" he winked.

Elena hadn't even noticed that Miley was gone as she continued her way towards the classroom. As she continued to talk but got no response she turned around to find no one beside her. "Eh, she turned directions without telling me?" she thought to herself annoyed. To be honest, Elena wasn't surprised. Miley was like a 5 year old girl who followed everything that sparkled with lots of colors. Whenever they went out shopping she'd always end up looking for Miley at the strangest places. 'If I didn't know any better, I'd say her head was filled with rainbows and unicorns' Elena giggled as she sat down beside her desk.

"Sorry," Miley said as she came towards Elena.

"Where were you?" Elena asked curious.

"Oh I just bumped into someone, nothing to worry about" Miley giggled innocently.

Elena lifted her eyebrow in suspicion, "_She's been acting weird ever since this morning_" she thought to herself.

Miley picked up her textbooks as the teacher entered the classroom. "_Only two more hours left of school_," Miley mumbled with excitement she remembered her date with Nick. They had agreed on going to a café not too far from Miley's house. She knew which café it was, which only made her more excited. It was the most popular café in town, but it was so expensive and that's why Miley never went there, but since he's paying – _why not_?

**XOXOXOX**

Those two hours felt like the longest hours in world history. But now they were finally over and Miley was standing outside the school building waiting for Nick. She leaned her back against the brick wall as she gazed up at the sky. Miley heard footsteps coming closer towards her as she turned her head to the side.

"Did you wait long?" Nick asked.

"Just a little bit. Not too long"

"Okay that's good" he smiled.

She giggled.

They started walking towards the café, which felt like the **longest** walk ever. Nick looked over at Miley and could tell she was feeling a bit nervous; he slowly patted her back and smiled at her. She nervously smiled back as they continued walking. "_Pull yourself together_!" Miley yelled at herself (only in her mind of course. Or else she'd look like a psycho).

When they finally reached the café they sat down under a shining red umbrella. The café was covered in the colors black and red. The furniture was made out of dark wood and silky red pillows. Miley looked around in amazement.

"I'm guessing this is your first time here?" Nick asked.

"Yeah. This is an expensive café. Only snobby rich people come here often" Miley replied.

Before Nick could respond, the lady was there to take their order.

"Hey Nick, great to see you back so soon" the lady in red smiled.

Miley gaped nervously at the woman's words, '_so soon? Does he come here often?_' She mumbled to herself. '_That means…. I called him a snobby rich jerk_…' she groaned. '_I'm such an idiot'_. Miley was quickly snapped out of her thoughts as the lady asked what she would like to drink. Miley looked over the menu as she pointed at the cheapest coffee they had. "Very well then. I'll be back with both of your coffee's soon!" The lady smiled charmingly at them as she made her way towards the kitchen.

Miley looked over at the girl sitting across the table, in a leather seat. She was clearly looking at Nick. Now that you mention it, everyone in the café was looking at him. Miley felt uncomfortable having people staring at them. Was it because she was ugly, and he wasn't? or? She looked over at Nick who had his eyes focused on her. She blushed. Out of nowhere his phone started to ring but continued to look at her.

"Uhm… Are you going to take that?" she asked.

Nick looked down at the phone display as he put it back in his pocket, "Nope".

"Why?"

"Because it's a number that is no longer in my address book"

"So you don't pick up calls from others that isn't in your address book?"

"Correct" he smirked.

"But what if it's something important?" Miley asked worriedly.

"Nah, It's probably some of my ex girlfriends"

"Ex girlfriends?"

"Yeah. After dating a person for a week I delete their number"

"Isn't that kind of harsh?"

"I don't know. You tell me" he smirked again.

The waiter interrupted their intense conversation. She sat down the two cups of coffee as she smiled at them, "Hope you enjoy!". Miley smiled back as they both mumbled thanks you to her. The red haired lady walked away as Miley watched her disappear. They both sat there, drinking their coffee in silence.

The sun was already setting and the sky was getting darker by the minute. Nick paid for both the coffees as they headed home. Miley tugged on her shoulder as she felt the cold freeze. Nick noticed this and took off his jacket.

"Here, take this" he handed her his grey sports jacket.

"Thanks" she pulled the jacket over her shoulders, as she felt much better.

They continued to walk for a few more minutes until Miley suddenly stopped. "My house isn't far from here, so I'll just head home. Okay?" she smiled. Nick stood there, with a blank expression as he slowly smiled back. "Sure. I'll see you at school". Miley was about to pull off the jacket when he stopped her, "Don't. Just keep it," he added. Miley was surprised by his sudden kindness. He leaned closer to her and placed a small kiss on her cheek.

**XOXOXOX**

Sorry that this chapter was sort of bad.. haha I was in a rush to finish it and I probably ended up having a lot of spelling mistakes (especially at the end). I hope you thought this chapter was alright. Hopefully next chapter will also have a bit more Damon + Elena & more romance : ) we'll see. Please drop off a comment to let me know what you think, thank you!


	3. Chapter 3: Tuesday

**Tuesday 8.45 AM – Miley's bedroom. **

The alarm clock went off. Miley slammed the off button as she woke up and leaned over to look at the time. Miley's eyes widened as she jumped out of bed, "Shit! I'm going to be late!" she grabbed the first pair of jeans she could find and pulled out a random t-shirt. Miley practically flew across the bedroom collecting her things and putting it into her schoolbag. Things such as her school books, her cell phone & money. Miley suddenly froze as she caught the glimpse of Nick's grey jacket lying on top of her bed. She had almost forgot what happened yesterday.

**FLASHBACK **

_Miley tugged on her shoulder as she felt the cold freeze. Nick noticed this and took off his jacket."Here, take this" he handed her his grey sports jacket. "Thanks" she pulled the jacket over her shoulders, as she felt much better._

_They continued to walk for a few more minutes until Miley suddenly stopped. "My house isn't far from here, so I'll just head home. Okay?" she smiled. Nick stood there, with a blank expression as he slowly smiled back. "Sure. I'll see you at school". Miley was about to pull off the jacket when he stopped her, "Don't. Just keep it," he added. Miley was surprised by his sudden kindness. He leaned closer to her and placed a small kiss on her cheek._

**FLASHBACK OVER**

Miley brought her hand up to her cheek, placing it over her chin where he had kissed her. She felt embarrassed. _How could she blush over something so silly?_ She forcefully pushed her feelings away as she shoved the jacket into her purse. Miley knew that she probably should of washed the jacket in return before handing it over, but if she had kept it any longer, he'd have a reason to come over to her house… and who knows what might happen then? She grew goose bumps just thinking about it.

The first lesson was already over when Miley arrived. She collapsed onto her seat, as she was exhausted from running all the way to school. She was leaning over with her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands. Nina leaned over to pat her back, "You OK Miley?" she asked worried.

They sat like that for a couple of minutes before Miley got to catch her breath looking up at her friend. "And where were you this morning?" Miley paused, "You usually come to wake me up." Nina felt the urge to smile at that, the way Miley said it made it sound adorable. But she could tell Miley was serious so she tried her best not to smile at that statement.

Nina sat back, looking out the window with an annoyed expression, "I got held up," she answered. Miley looked confused at Nina, "Held up, by who?". Nina didn't see the point in keeping this from Miley so she decided to tell her. "I was out shopping for breakfast when I bumped into _him_, again." Miley interrupted Nina as she was confused about who this 'him' person was. Nina groaned, "He's just this annoying brat who has been stalking me at grocery stores" she answered lazily. Nina turned around to face Miley as she continued, "I think he's friends with that Nick kid who you seem to be so fond of these days." Nina smiled as she noticed Miley's blushing expression.

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!"

"Yeah yeah whatever" Nina replied sarcastically with a smile. "Anyway, he asked me to be his date. Apparently Nick is throwing a party tonight since we've got no school tomorrow (due to a meeting that is being held at the school by the student council)." Nina paused, "Oh sorry. I forgot you and Nick are friends now, you probably know about this party already right?" Nina laughed nervously. "Actually… No….I didn't" Miley answered.

She felt the sudden pain in her stomach, like she was going to throw up. Why wouldn't he tell her? She was his current girlfriend after all. "Not that I care anyway" Miley answered suddenly as she tried to put on a fake smile. Nina cocked her head to the side as she was going to say something but was interrupted by the teacher. "Alright everyone, take your seats. We're having a pop quiz!" the teacher shouted in excitement. The students replied with sarcastic laughs as they received the test in front of them.

It was lunchtime and Miley was the first one to leave the classroom. She was on a mission – to find Nick Jonas. She had to confront him about the party. Miley looked everywhere for him but had no such luck. _Where was that playboy hiding?_ She stopped walking and pressed her back against the soda machine. "Hmmm… If I were a boy… where would I be?" she thought to herself. Suddenly a thought popped into her head as she looked over towards the cheerleading table. Never the less, Nick was sitting in the middle. The cheerleaders were sitting on each side, obviously flirting with him. "Why am I not surprised?" Miley mumbled to herself as she walked towards him.

They were wearing white cheerleading outfits. The top was small and showed off their cleavage and pierced navel. The skirt was so short it almost showed off the panties when they were sitting. All of them had their hair put up in a ponytail with silky blue bows to keep the hair up. Miley really hated the cheerleaders. They were nothing but mean girls who thought they were **so** much better than anyone else. Miley hadn't had time to know these girls yet, but she knew for a fact that every cheerleader _was the same_.

"Hello beautiful" Nick nodded his head towards Miley and smiled at her. The girls stopped talking and turned their head towards Miley. They stood there in silence as Miley finally opened her mouth, "uhmm.. Can we talk? I need to ask you something". The cheerleaders chuckled sarcastically and turned back to face Nick. One of the girls was having her hands wrapped around Nicks arm. And the other one was playing with his curly hair. "What makes you think Nick would want to talk to you? You're nothing special" one of the cheerleaders shouted at her. Nick sighed deeply as he stood up from the table, leaving the girls in shock. "wh—wha—whaat are you doing Nick? Come and sit back down!" One of the cheerleaders pouted. Nick tried to straighten out his shirt from all the wrinkles the girls had made from clinging onto him. "Sorry girls, my girlfriend comes first" he smiled charmingly.

Miley stood there with a blank expression. The cheerleaders looked back at Miley, "She's you're lucky girl of the week?" they sounded disgusted. Nick walked over towards Miley and pulled his arm around her, "Yes she's the one" he replied with another charming smile. The girls frowned once again and turned away from them.

Miley pulled Nick's arm off her, "Please don't touch me so freely."

Nick laughed at that, "Oh sorry, my bad".

"Anyway, I wanted to talk you about something" Miley gave him the 'serious face'. Nick nodded as they went for a more private place to talk. As they left the cafeteria there were no other students in the hall.

Miley bit her lip softly, how was she supposed to ask Nick without sounding like a jealous girlfriend? Really, she wasn't all that upset. It just bothered her that she wasn't invited. She didn't understand any of this at all. But Miley knew that there was only one way to find out – ask him face to face. She took a deep breath before opening her mouth, "There are rumors going around… saying that you're planning on throwing a party tonight". Nick looked a bit surprised, he clearly thought it was something a bit more serious then _that_. He smiled.

"Is this the 'thing' you wanted to talk about?"

"Yes! And why are you finding this so amusing, stop smiling!" she answered annoyed.

He continued to smile at her, while she frowned at him.

"I find this amusing because I thought you were going to ask me something really serious, but if you are asking whenever the rumors are true or not - I'll confirm that they are indeed true". Miley rolled her eyes at him, "then why didn't you invite me to your party? I thought I would be the first person you'd ask". Nick smirked as he leaned closer towards her. "Yes you would be my first choice. But I didn't you think were _that_ kind of girl. You know parties contain alcohol, right?" they were standing so close that their noses almost touched. She was staring straight into his chocolate brown eyes. She felt her cheeks turn red as she pushed him further away, "Of course I know that! I've had alcohol before" she mumbled irritated. "Oh really? Well then, be sure to come tonight. My place at 6 o'clock" he turned around and started to walk away, "See you then" he waved his hand lazily in the air towards her as he disappeared around the corner.

Miley felt pain in her stomach again. Had she really agreed to come tonight? The fact that Miley had never tasted alcohol was something she could never tell him. He'd probably laugh at her. After all Miley's goal was to make him fall in love with her, but so far she haven't had any luck. She had to take the next step, tonight.

Elena had agreed to meet up with Miley and do her hair before the party. In fact, Elena was an artist when it came to hairstyles. She had always helped Miley do her hair before birthdays, prom etc. so of course she'd help her now. Miley sat down in front of her mirror in a white towel. She had just taken a shower and was waiting for her hair to try. Meanwhile Elena was on her laptop looking trough pictures on facebook for inspirations.

"Find anything?" Miley asked bored.

"No. I swear, not one of my facebook friends have good hairstyles! They are all so plain and boring" Elena groaned as she flipped trough the pages. Miley giggled. She loved seeing Elena so motivated, even if it was just about finding a cute hairstyle. "I give up," she flipped the laptop shut and walked over to Miley.

"Is your hair dry yet?"

"Almost" Miley answered as she started to brush her hair. She picked out a small piece of hair and started to brush it slowly, then worked her way to the next piece. After 10 minutes of brushing her hair was fully dry.

Elena decided to straighten Miley's hair (since It was normally filled with curls) and add a cute hairpin that was shaped as a butterfly. The pin was placed right above her eyebrow as it held up her bangs. The butterfly pin was covered in crystals and pearls.

"You look so cute!"

"Shut up" Miley mumbled embarrassed.

For tonight Miley was wearing a short black dress that went above her knees and it was formed perfectly after her body. She was also wearing a pair of black heels that she had borrowed from Elena for this special occasion. Miley's makeup was a mysterious Smokey-eye look with red lipstick. She looked gorgeous! Miley turned several times around the mirror to catch her reflection, "oh I actually don't look all that bad. You did a good job Elena" Miley complimented her. Elena laughed, "No need to thank me. It's all you" she giggled. Miley picked up her purse and slipped her cell phone out, "It's almost 6 o'clock. We're going to be late if we don't hurry" Miley gasped and grabbed Elena's hand as she forcefully dragged her out of the house. "WE?" Elena yelled, "I'm not going anywhere!" Miley was a bit surprised, "And why not?" she asked curious. Miley let go of Elena's hand as she waited for an explanation.

"I really don't want to see that guy again, besides you should have fun"

"Please come with me…I need you"

Elena groaned.

"Please?"

"Fine!" Elena agreed, "But you owe me one"

"Deal" Miley giggled as she grabbed her hand again.

They arrived outside Nick's house 15 minutes later. They paid the taxi driver and stepped out of the car. Nick's house was a big white mansion, the one you see in celebrity magazines. Miley gasped as she held onto Elena. "You Okay, Miley?" she giggled. They could hear the song 'What the hell' by Avril playing inside of the mansion with people laughing and giggle as well. Elena flipped her hair over to the side as she groaned, "I can't believe you forced me to do this". Miley pushed her playfully as she started to walk towards the house.

_This is it. The night Nick Jonas falls for me_.

Elena leaned over and decided to ring the doorbell. Several seconds later the door opened and a tall man with a grin smiled at them. Elena groaned as she spotted the tall man. "Don't be so rude!" Miley whispered loudly towards Elena. The man continued to smile as he bowed in front of them, "I'm glad to see that you could make it, Elena" he said. Miley looked over at him again, a bit surprised that he knew her name. Then she finally realized it, "_This must be the man Elena was talking about earlier_" she thought to herself. Elena groaned once more before she opened her mouth to speak, "I was forced to come here. Don't think that I came here just for you". He chuckled at her as he opened the door further, "Well then. Come inside my beautiful ladies". Miley smiled back at him as she entered the mansion.

The house was filled with at least 100 people. It was dark with flashing lights from the ceiling hitting the dance floor in front of her. The music was loud and speakers placed all over the door. There were people dancing, making out, talking and some were even hanging from the crystal lamps. She was amazed at how many people were here. Was he really that popular?

"May I steal you away from a bit?" Ian asked seductively.

"You may not!" Elena frowned at him.

He chuckled again.

"I'll be spending my night with Miley. Goodbye Ian!" she grabbed Miley's hand and dragged her away from the tall man. Elena moved towards the dancefloor and stopped once she lost sight of Ian. Miley giggled, "You really don't like him. Do you?" she asked sarcastically. "Of course I don't like him!" she answered.

A guy in a white jacket handed them a glass of champagne as he smiled, "Here my ladies. It's on the house" he said charmingly. Miley didn't know whenever she should accept them or not but decided to anyway. "Thanks" she replied. The man smiled once more before he went to pick up a couple of more drinks to serve the guests. Miley looked down at her drink that was now placed in her hand. It looked delicious, she thought to herself as she kept starting down at the liquid. Out of no where she heard Elena let off a loud groan. "mmm! This is amazing" she giggled as she kept drinking from the glass. Miley was a bit surprised, when she came to think of it, she haven't seen Elena drink – not once. "You should try it too!" Elena smiled towards Miley. She kept starting down at her drink and decided to give it a try. Miley held the glass towards her lips and let the champagne drip into her mouth. Short time after she found herself drinking all of it. The champagne had a nice sweet taste to it, a taste like no other. She felt the urge to drink more and asked the 'white jacket guy' for another glass. Which he replied with a simple "Yes" and handed her another glass.

Ian was leaning against the door, looking over at Miley & Elena who were clearly starting to get drunk. He chuckled at the sight of them laughing and throwing the drink as fast as possible down their throats. Nick walked over to Ian with a confused expression on his face, "what are you smiling about?" he asked. Ian didn't even notice Nick starting at him before be was standing right in front of him. "The drunk girls over there" he pointed out. Nick turned around and spotted Miley with a glass of champagne in her hand. He was a bit surprised at the sight. He thought what Miley said at school was just some joke, he never thought that she'd actually show up. But he was happy she did. "Excuse me" Nick smirked as he left Ian. He tried to make his way towards Miley but it was hard considering the crowd of people. Every girl he walked by tried to stop him with a kiss or dragged him down with them. Nick refused with a charming smile as he continued his way to Miley. When he finally reached his goal Miley had already had 4 more glasses of champagne.

"Hey gorgeous" he smiled. Miley turned around and threw her arms around his neck. He was surprised at her sudden movement. Her cheeks were light pink from the alcohol and it had made her slightly drunk. "It's s..s..s.. hot in here" she complained. Nick chuckled at that, "want to go outside then?" he asked. Miley nodded as she leaned her head against his chest. She could barely walk and Nick had to slightly drag her away from the floor to the door. When they reached the door Nick ordered Ian to take care of Elena as they stepped outside for a bit.

Nick slowly guided Miley to a bench right outside the door. She sat down, dragging Nick with her. "It's so nice and cold out here" she smiled at him. Miley leaned backwards and closed her eyes in amazement. Her cheeks slowly went back to normal again as she sat there, enjoying the wind brushing through her hair. The butterfly pin fell out and landed in Nick's lap. "Looks like you lost your pin" he reached down to grab it and held it up for her. She opened her eyes and looked down at his hand, "do you mind putting it in for me? I don't think I can do it by myself" she chuckled and leaned forward. Nick let out a sigh as he held the pin up to her bangs. He brushed Miley's hair behind her ear and moved the pin to hold the rest of her bangs up. The look she gave him suddenly made him stop. He froze with his hand still in her hair, slowly sliding it down her chin. She smirked, "kiss me". Nick moved closer as he stopped right in front of her. She looked deeply into his eyes; _they were filled with as much pleasure and lust as hers was_. Nick wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer towards him.


	4. Chapter 4: Wednesday

**NOTE: **Oh my god! I just realized that I ended up mixing some names from the pervious story. I used Nina/Elena and Damon/Ian a couple of times. I really apologize, I didn't notice until a few people poined it out for me, so sorry! Anyway, I also want to note that I saw a couple of spelling mistakes. I didn't get to look over the story cause I really wanted to upload it, so that's why it had so many spelling mistakes. Hopefully there wont be so many this time. I really apriciate that not that many people complain thought, thats nice : ) thank you so much for reading btw. It means a lot!

_**XOXOXOXO**_

**Wednesday 5 AM (Location: Unknown) **

Miley woke up by the sudden pain in her stomach. She couldn't see properly as she opened her eyes. Slowly as the things around her become clearer she sat up, leaning her hand to support her sitting position. Apparently she had fallen asleep on the bathroom floor. She looked around confused, not knowing where she was at the moment. Suddenly she spotted a small frame hanging on the wall beside her. The frame had a picture of Nick smiling while holding a guitar in his hands. "_Why is there a picture of Ni…_." She suddenly remembered. This was probably _HIS_ bathroom. But how did she end up here? Miley tried to remember what had happened but had no luck. Before she knew it she felt another rush of pain flow trough her stomach as she leaned over the toilet and threw up the champagne she had earlier. She rested her head on the toilet seat as she wrapped her arms around her stomach. "My first and last hangover" Miley mumbled ironically to herself as she threw up again.

**Meanwhile with Elena…. **

Elena tried to roll over to the other side of the bed, as she hit something. She shut her eyes open as she gasped the sight in front of her. The brown haired boy was sleeping shirtless with the blanket wrapped around his waist. His head was facing toward Elena's direction, but he was still sleeping. Elena felt her cheeks turn red as she looked down on herself, only wearing panties and a bra. She pulled the sheets over her body as she tried to cover herself up. Her eyes didn't leave Damon's face for one second. She had crawled up in a ball on the bed as Elena tried to relax and let the tension slip from her body, while trying to get her mind to accept the fact that she _might _of slept with him last night. Elena bit her bottom lip as she studied his body. He was really handsome. She didn't notice it before, but as he was lying here, _sleeping,_ he looked absolutely gorgeous.

"I don't know whether to be flattered or disturbed that you are watching me sleep while biting your lip in temptation"

Elena froze at his statement – completely embarrassed because she hadn't even realized she's been doing it. Damon slowly sat up as he chuckled at the embarrassed girl in front of him. She pulled the silver blue sheets up to her face; desperately trying to hide her flushed red cheeks. He let out one more chuckle as he pushed the covers off him and rolled out of bed. Elena caught a glimpse of his perfectly fit butt as she automatically looked away, even more embarrassed than before. Still chuckling, he reached for his boxers and slipped them on. Afterwards he stood up and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" she asked, looking at him surprised.

Damon stopped and turned around to face Elena's confused expression. "To make some breakfast. I thought you might be hungry. After all, all you had last night was drinks" he chucked and left the room.

_**XOXOXOXO**_

Miley reached for the white handle as the toilet started to flush. She leaned back, hoping she was finished throwing up. As she leaned back, Miley heard a door slam quietly behind her. The half drunk girl turned around to see Nick standing in front of the door. He stopped and glanced back at her. "How are you feeling?" he suddenly asked as he moved closer towards her. She let out a sigh, "I'm OK". Nick sat down next to her, pressing a white towel over her forehead. The towel was obviously drenched in icy cold water. Miley smiled at the feeling of her headache disappearing. "Thank you" she mumbled. Nick replied with a smile as he continued to press the white towel on her forehead. She leaned closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder. Nick was a bit surprised at her sudden movement, but decided not to say anything. Instead, he continued to comfort her with the towel. "Are you feeling a bit better now?" he asked concerned. Miley let out a weak chuckle as she looked lazily up at the boy. "Yes, thank you" she replied. Nick gave her a wink as he stood up in front of her, holding out his hand to help her up. She reached for his hand as she stood up beside him, nearly tripping from dizziness. "Let's get you something proper to eat" he said as he pulled his arm around her shoulder, making sure she didn't fall. "I'm not hungry" she replied stubbornly. Nick chuckled as he forced her out of the bathroom and into the kitchen.

As he made his way towards the kitchen he smelled something cooking. He wasn't sure what the smell was but he was eager to find out. He pulled Miley closer to his body as he walked faster. "Not so fast! You're making me even more dizzy!" she complained. Nick froze as he entered the kitchen, surprised by the sight in front of him. Damon was standing over the stove, cooking something that somewhat looked like eggs and bacon. The fact that Nick hadn't seen Damon cook before amazed him. He took another step into the kitchen, still having Miley cling to him. Damon was dancing around, throwing different spices into the pan as he continued to fool around the kitchen. Obviously he hadn't seen Nick & Miley staring at him. "What is he doing?" she whispered to Nick. "I'm not sure. But It looks like he's making breakfast" Nick whispered back. The radio was playing a song from Lady Gaga's newest album; _apparently Damon was a huge fan of hers._ He kept dancing to the beat as he pulled out two plates from the counter below him. He also pulled out a juice box from the refrigerator and held the liquid into the crystal glass. Nick and Miley continued to stare at the odd sight in front of them. Nick felt the awkwardness growing on him; he had to put a stop to this madness. Nick randomly started to cough loud enough for Damon to hear it_, or so he thought_. Damon turned the music up as he started to sing along to the lyrics. "I'm on the edge… of glory!" he yelled out as he danced back and forth between the refrigerator and the stove.

"He still must be drunk" Nick commented and rolled his eyes. Miley chuckled, "maybe". Nick let out a sigh as he followed Miley into the living room. He simply couldn't stand another minute of _that_. She flipped down on the couch, resting her head on the big fluffy pillows. Nick sat down in the chair beside her, still concerned about her health. "I'll make you something to eat as soon as _he's done_". The girl didn't pay attention to what he was saying; instead she fell asleep instantly as her head drifted off to another place. Nick let out another sigh as he chuckled at her cuteness. _Why must she be so difficult but at the same time cute_?

_**XOXOXOXO**_

Elena was fully dressed when Damon entered the room. He was holding a plate and a glass of orange juice as he slipped trough the door. He placed the food down at the bedside table and smiled at her. "Well you're certainly in a good mood" she commented suspicious. He nodded and sat down beside her on the bed. "You didn't put some weird drug in this right?" she turned to face him seriously. Damon rolled his eyes and pouted "how rude! I spent the last 45 minutes making you breakfast and you wont even eat it". Elena let out a sigh as she reached for the plate. _She could at least give it a try_, after all, she **was** hungry. She stuffed a piece of bacon into her mouth as her eyes widened in surprise. "This is delicious!" Elena shoved another piece into her mouth as she enjoyed every bite. Damon was pleased to see that she was happy with his cooking. "Aren't you going to eat anything?" she asked with her mouth stuffed. Damon chuckled at her cuteness, "I already did. I ate while making this for you. It would have been hard to take both plates with me upstairs" he replied. Elena somewhat nodded in agreement as she shoved yet another piece into her mouth.

After finishing off her breakfast she put the dirty plate at the bedside table. "Thanks for breakfast!" she gave him a little smile as she wiped her mouth with her hand. Damon smiled back. "You're welcome". Elena rolled off the bed as she awkwardly made her way towards him. Damon stood still, watching her come closer. "I've got a question to ask you," she added seriously as she stopped right in front of him. "What is it?" he replied. "Uhm well.. you know… uhhh.. I don't remember much from last night… and… uhh.." Elena had a hard time trying to put the words together. Damon started to chuckle as he found it amusing how hard she was trying to explain herself. "Wipe that smirk off your face! This is not funny" she yelled annoyed. "If it's not funny, then why am I chuckling?" he winked at her. Elena rolled her eyes as she reached for her black purse and walked towards the door. She was obviously pissed at his childish behavior. "Alright, alright… I'm sorry" he apologized suddenly. Elena turned around, still annoyed. "Nothing happened last night. We kissed and that's it" Damon answered seriously. "Really, that's all that happened?" she asked curiously, not sure if she should believe him. "Yes. We made out on the bed and started to undress each other but suddenly you fell asleep and that's that". Elena sighed in relief. "Thank god" she mumbled. "I don't fuck drunk girls anyway so no worries" Damon commented with another smirk as he leaned against the wall. Elena started to blush again, "I wasn't worried!". Damon raised an eyebrow, "Oh really? You seemed pretty worried a couple of seconds ago" he answered. Elena rolled her eyes again, "Whatever. I'm leaving now… goodbye" she stormed out the bedroom before he could say more.

**Meanwhile in the kitchen with Nick & Miley **

Miley had just finished her cereal and was ready to take her leave. She walked over and slowly put her plate in the sink as she washed it off with water. "You don't have to wash it" Nick said with a smirk on his face. "The maids do all the washing" he continued. Miley dropped the plate as she looked up, "maids?" she had a questionable look on her face. Nick nodded. "We have maids. They'll come by later today and do all the cleaning. I told them to take the morning off, so that's why they'll come in later than usual today" Nick said seriously. _He's a player who likes to toy with girls hearts, he's rich and have maids clean up for him, ugh what a douche bag_. Miley snapped out of her thoughts as he leaned over and kisser her cheek softly. "I'll drive you home" he whispered into her ear. Miley backed away a bit as she tried to hide her embarrassment. "N-n-nn-No.. that's okay" she smiled nervously. At that, Elena stormed into the kitchen. "Uhm excuse me, did I interrupt something?" Elena giggled. Miley smiled back, relived that her friend is OK. "I was just asking Miley if she wanted me to drive her home. You want to come along?" Nick asked charmingly. Elena nodded.

**XOXOXO**

Nick dropped both of them off at Miley's house as he drove back home. _He didn't even kiss her goodbye, was it because Elena was there?_ Miley wondered. They went inside and flopped down on the couch. It was 6 PM already and the day had passed by so fast. Miley cuddled up against a pillow as she wrapped her arms around it. Elena smiled at Miley, "Are you feeling OK? You're not sick again, are you?". "I'm fine. Just a bit dizzy that's all" Miley smiled up at Elena. She laid down beside Miley and hugged her from the side. "I love you" Elena whispered as she kissed Miley's forehead. Miley smiled at that, "I love you too". She had no idea why Elena would suddenly just say that so randomly, but she didn't care either. They kept hugging for a couple of minutes before Elena let go of her. "You were pretty drunk last night, weren't you?" Elena commented, as she laughed a bit. "Yeah, you're the one to talk" Miley replied sarcastically as she hit Elena playfully with the pillow. Elena laughed once more as she buried her face into the pillow. "Uhm… I made out with Damon," she mumbled. Miley could hardly make out the words as she gasped, "WHAT?". Elena looked up at Miley, "I made out with him" she said once more. "HOW WAS IT?" Miley replied with a smile. Elena blushed as she sat up, leaning her body against the couch. "I don't remember anything. He told me" she said disappointed. "I'm not sure if it's true, but he said it so seriously that I had no choice but to believe him". Miley nodded in agreement. "Well atleats you _'know'_ what happened last night. I don't remember anything," Miley groaned. Elena gave her a surprised look, "You don't remember?" Elena sat up, looking seriously at her. Miley gave her a confused look, "did something happen that I should remember?" she asked worried. Elena covered her mouth with her hand as she giggled secretly to herself. "What's so funny?" Miley asked curious as she hit her with the pillow again. Elena let out another laugh.

**FLASHBACK FROM/AT THE PARTY**

_Location: Miley's outside on the bench with Nick. Elena is on the dancefloor having fun while Damon is secretly watching her from a distance_.

Elena danced to the Britney music playing as she tried not to spill her drink. She was moving back and forth as she tried not to fall down. She already had a couple of drinks and was now having a hard time standing straight. She looked up at the flashing lights, once it hit her in the eyes she felt her whole body go numb as she fell backwards. Luckily Damon was there to catch her in time. She looked up as she felt something keeping her from falling. "Thank you, whoever you are" she mumbled as she smiled softly. Her eyes were opening and closing several times, as she obviously had too much to drink. "No need to thank me" he replied as he pulled her back up to her feet. Elena turned around to face the handsome boy as she pulled her arms around his neck. "I don't remember where my best friend is. Do you know who my best friend is? Do you know where I can find her? She is… short.. brown hair…" Elena had a hard time trying to talk and stand at the same time. Damon smiled at her as he still had his arms around her, to prevent her from falling again. "Yes, I know where she is. She's outside, want me to take you there?" he offered nicely. Elena nodded. Damon somewhat managed to get Elena to the other side of the room, where he pointed at Miley & Nick sitting on the bench.

Nick looked deeply into Miley eyes. He smiled charmingly at her as he felt his cheeks turn red. They moved closer towards each other until their nose touched. Miley could feel his breath reach her skin, which gave her goose bumps. She leaned in a bit closer as she closer her eyes. Nick moved his thumb up to her lip as he gently strokes her bottom lip against it. "Sorry my darling, I don't kiss girls who are as drunk as you are now. I want you to remember our first kiss," He whispered softly to her. Miley leaned backwards as she pouted at him.

**FLASHBACK FROM/AT THE PARTY OVER! **

Miley buried her face in her hand with embarrassment. "I can't believe I begged him to kiss me," She mumbled. Elena shaked her head, "You didn't beg him". "Sort of… I mean… ugh… How am I supposed to face him now? It's so embarrassing" Miley groaned. Elena giggled at her friend. Miley had kissed plenty of boys before, why was she so frustrated about this? It's not like she liked the boy, right? RIGHT? "Anyway, I don't remember more then that. Pretty much everything after that went into a blur for me" Elena said. Miley groaned once more as she bit her lip. "Well It's official, I'm dropping out of school now". Elena giggled again, "You are such a drama queen!" she lifted the pillow and threw it at Miley. Which snapped Miley out of her breakdown. Miley threw the pillow back at Elena with a slight giggle. "Look, just take a deep breath, everything will be fine. Besides, you spent your whole day with him today, didn't you? Nothing awkward about that! So no worries. Everything will be fine!" Elena said thoughtfully as she looked at her friend. Miley nodded, "Yeah. I guess you're right".

_Or so Miley thought_…


	5. Chapter 5: Thursday

**Thursday 9 AM (Location: school) **

Miley flipped trough her book, reading the last pages about the planets and how the universe was created. She had forgotten about the homework due for today and decided to read it now instead. As she walked trough the halls, Miley felt a disturbing chill travel down her back. She glanced up and noticed the entire hall was staring at her. The girl froze as she stopped in the middle of the hallway. The students gave her a disgusted look as they rolled their eyes and eventually disappeared. She was confused as to why they were all so 'mad' at her. _What is going on!_?

She decided to forget about it and continue walking. When she finally made it to the cafeteria the disturbing looks of the students continued. The awkward silence filled the room and Miley continued to stare back at them with a confused expression. One of the cheerleaders walked past her and pushed her slightly into the door, "whore! How dare you show your face at this school…" the girl mumbled. Miley frowned at her. "Excuse me?". The blond cheerleader rolled her eyes as she chewed on her pink bubble gum. _The atmosphere was even more awkward now_. Miley took a deep breath and decided not to waste her time on girls like that. Instead she walked past the cheerleader and sat down at a table in the back. She picked up her book and continued to read her homework. Sooner or later the students stopped looking at Miley as she continued to ignore them.

Miley didn't have any classes the first period. Of course she'd rather stay at home, sleeping an hour or two but she HAD to do her homework, and therefore she came to school (she had her book in the locker, and that is why she couldn't do the homework at home). Elena was sick and didn't show up at school. Miley kept flipping through the pages like before, reading about the universe. Suddenly she felt a warm hand wrap around her neck and hug her lightly from behind. She smelled the cologne, and instantly knew whom it was. "Hey Nick," she mumbled with a hint of joy as she turned around to greet him. Nick smiled back as he kissed her cheek and sat down beside her. "What are you reading?" he asked curiously as he pulled the book towards him. "The universe. I forgot to do my homework so I'm doing it now" she replied. Nick smirked as he pushed the book back towards her, "Forgot huh? Don't you mean too drunk to remember?" he teased. She rolled her eyes at him as she focused her attention back at the book. Nick leaned over the table, resting his head on his hand as he glanced over at Miley. As the time passed she found this very annoying.

"Stop staring at me, will ya?" she mumbled, still continuing to have her eyes on the book.

Nick chuckled lightly, "why? You're beautiful"

"Shut up"

Another chuckle, "How about we do something today? After school" Nick asked charmingly.

"Like what?" Miley finally put her book down and focused her attention towards him.

"Let's go to my house. We could watch a movie or something like that"

"Okay, sure. We've only got a couple of days left anyway until Sunday. So let's enjoy it!"

The mention of 'Sunday' created an awkward situation between them. As they both knew that, that is the day they weregoing to break up. Miley still hadn't accomplice her plan in making Nick fall in love with her_. She was going to make him fall for her and then break his heart, after all, he's the one playing around with girls and using this stupid game as an excuse to get inside there panties. _Nick cleared his throat as he stood up, "Okay then. I'll meet you outside the school when you're finished with your last lesion of the day. We'll go to my house together" he said and walked away. Was he mad at her for mentioning 'Sunday'? hmm. Miley bit her pen slowly as she leaned over the table and continued to do her homework.

The entire day went by very slow. Miley had attended all her classes so far; English, history, science and math. The only class left was gym. She put on her red tracksuit and pulled her hair up in a ponytail. She tied her shoelaces as a final finish before walking out of the locker rooms. Today they were going to have gym-class outside due to the fact that it was really sunny and warm. The students were waiting for the last people to finish undressing and join class, while the teacher was sitting by a bench, reading something off a piece of paper. Miley sat down in the grass beside a fountain as she crawled up in a ball, wrapping both her arms around her legs. She looked around the school yard, amazed at how big it was. Miley and Elena would usually skip gym class together, but since she wasn't here today Miley had no one to skip it with. She groaned of boredom as she sank further down in the grass. Suddenly she heard the girls giggle and scream. Slowly she sat up, looking over at them. They were pointing fingers, giggling and jumping up and down. Miley looked over to where they were pointing as she saw a glimpse of Nick. Apparently they were having gym outside today as well. Nick waved towards the girls with a smile as he continued to focus his attention back at his other classmates. Nick was wearing a gray jumper and a pair of gray pants. His hair was hanging loose as always, dark and curly. He had applied a white headband on top of his head, to prevent the front curls to get in his face while he was running. The girls were giggling again,

"I swear, Nick looks hot no matter what he wears!" the girl squealed.

"I know right? He's always so attractive!" another one replied.

The girl in the middle flipped her hair over the shoulder and leaned her hand on her hip, "Back off girls, he's mine" she grinned. The girls groaned at her, "that's so unfair". The blonde haired girl in the middle ignored them as she walked towards Nick. She had long legs and long blonde hair, she looked almost like a supermodel. The girl ran up to Nick and grabbed him by the arm as she cuddled up next to him. You could tell her movement surprised him, but he laughed it off and smiled at her. Miley could tell they were having a pleasant conversation, but she couldn't hear them. They were standing too far away. Miley felt her stomach tighten each time he'd laugh or smile at her. She felt really angry. Miley groaned at herself as she blurred her face down in her hands "what is this feeling? I don't think I've felt it before!" she thought to herself. Could it be that she was**… jealous**?

They were playing football. Miley kicked the ball back and forth as she ran with the crowed. For some reason she felt weak and tired. She wrapped her arms around her stomach as she lowly groaned in pain. The ball flew by so fast she had a hard time running after it. The blonde girl appeared in front of her as she smiled evilly, "What's the matter? You don't look so good… _not that you EVER look good, if you get my drift"_ she laughed. Miley rolled her eyes at the blonde as she continued to run, but before she knew it the girl had stuck her foot out and Miley tripped over it. She hit the ground hard with her face down first. Miley felt her whole body gone numb as everything went black, and slowly drifted off.

She stretched out her arms, grabbing the soft fabric in front of her as she shut her eyes open in surprise. She sat up, looking around the room in shock. Apparently she was in the nursing room. The walls were painted with a soft yellow color, and there were printed butterflies over the walls in different colors. It looked more like playground for little kids rather than a nursing office for high school students. The curtains flew back and forth due to the wind coming through the window. She suddenly remembered what had happened not too long ago and looked around the room but spotted no one. Who had helped her? She sat back down, leaning her head on the pillow and closing her eyes slowly. The sound of a door shutting made her open her eyes again and look over towards the door. A bit surprised, she sat up again and gave him a weak smile. It was Nick. He smiled back as the boy walked over and sat down. "Are you feeling better now?" he asked concerned. Miley nodded, "yes I'm fine. Was it you who carry me here?" she asked curiously. "Yeah. You fell and fainted right after so I had to carry you here. The nurse just left but told me to watch over you until you woke up" he replied with a smile. Miley felt embarrassed but happy at the same time. "Did you eat anything this morning?" he suddenly asked. Miley thought about what she had done this morning, "hmm no I don't think so" she added. "Ah so that's why you fainted. The nurse told me it was very unusual for a girl to faint just by falling down. You probably hadn't eaten anything and therefore not gained any energy," Nick said smartly. "_So that's why I was feeling so weak…_" Miley thought to herself. "Anyway you should get some sleep. I'll be back soon to pick you up and then we'll go to my house OK?" Nick said. "Sure!" Miley replied.

**With Elena 15:30 PM (at home) **

She was lying comfortably on the couch with a cup of strawberry tea in her hand. She was still having a headache from drinking so much. Suddenly her phone started vibrating and Elena took another sip from the cup before putting it down on the table. She picked the phone up and held it to her ear as she answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey gorgeous"

Elena rolled her eyes when she recognized the voice. "How did you get my number, you creep?"

A chuckle, "I have my sources" he replied.

"I'm hanging up-"

"Wait!"

Elena paused, "…what is it?"

"I was wondering… if you're not too busy… maybe we could hang out" Damon said somewhat nervously.

"Hang out with you? Ew, no thanks!" Elena answered in disgust.

"Am I really that bad? Why do you hate me so much,"

"Because you are gross and you creep me out!" Elena yelled as she hung up on him.

The truth was that she didn't hate him. But she hated the things he did. She had heard all the rumors about him sleeping with girls, even some teachers. And he was always fooling around. Elena hated those kinds of people. She picked up her cup with tea again and took a sip from it.

**With Miley 16:00 PM (In the nursing room)**

Miley curled up in bed with the yellow sheets and inhaled the sent of lavender. She kept moving around, turning from side to side, not sure which side of the bed she should lay on. The truth was that she was nervous. She was going home to Nick's place, again. But this time it was going to be different. The sound of laugher filled the room as the blonde girl walked in. Miley frowned as she sat up. "What are YOU doing here?" she asked. The blonde girl giggled, "I just passed by and thought that I'd at least take a look inside. You must be feeling so embarrassed by that fall. You're pathetic" the girl laughed. Miley frowned at the girl. "You're lucky you didn't get a scratch this time" the girl said and walked closer towards Miley as she sat down beside the bed, "but next time… you won't be so lucky". She felt the sudden chill travel down her back as the girl smiled evilly at her again. She was really evil.

"Taylor, what are you doing here?" A male voice asked curiously as he stepped into the room.

The blonde girl turned around in surprise, "Oh Nick! I didn't think you'd be here" she laughed nervously.

"You really need to stop being so mean towards others" Nick mumbled irritated.

Taylor slowly slid off the bed and walked out of the room. Nick rolled his eyes in irritation and walked over to Miley. "You OK? She wasn't saying anything too rude, was she?" he asked concerned. Miley nodded, "Yes I'm fine. Girl's like her don't bother me too much anyway so I don't care what she has to say". Nick chuckled at that. "This is why I like you. So honest and careless at the same time" he kissed her forehead lightly and smiled at her.

**With Miley & Nick 16:45 PM (At Nick's place/home)**

They were standing outside Nick's house. It looked even bigger in daylight. A butler in black opened up the door. "Welcome back, my lord" the man said as he bowed. "Hey George" Nick replied back as he entered the house. "I see you have a lady friend with you, that's the first" he said curiously. _The first? Doesn't he bring all his 'girlfriends' here_? Miley entered the room, still shocker over how big it was. Even if she had been here before (when he was having a party) she still felt like it looked so much bigger in daylight. "Are you amazed at the mansion, my lady?" the butler asked with a smile. Miley smiled nervously, "Yes it's very lovely". Nick chuckled as he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards his room. She felt her heart beat faster as they took one step closer. He opened the door and pushed it open. "Ladies first" Nick said as he stepped away from the door. Miley smiled nervously before entering his room. The room was big and covered in a brown wood color on the walls. The furniture was brown as well and matched the walls perfectly. The room had a fresh sent, one that Miley couldn't really tell what was. "I love your room!" she giggled out randomly. Nick chuckled again, "thank you". He walked over and sat down on the big king sized bed. Miley continued to look around the room, amazed at how big it was. "What kind of movie should we watch?" Nick asked. He leaned under his nightstand table and pulled out a map of movies. "We've got pretty much anything and everything," he said as he flipped through the DVD's. Miley walked over and sat down beside him as she looked down at the map, "Hmm I'm up for something romantic. Do you have that?". Nick smiled as he flipped over to the romance section. "Take your pick," he said. "How about, 'The Notebook'?" she asked. He agreed.

They were sitting on the couch in his room, watching on the big screen in front of them. They had a bowl of popcorn, and two glasses of coca cola. Nick had his arm around Miley's shoulder as they watched the movie. At first Miley didn't even notice it until she tried to stretch for the bowl of popcorn. She suddenly got nervous again. They were at the scene when Noah had pushed her up against the wall and kissed her passionately. Miley felt the grip on her shoulder tighten as the scene developed. **This was so awkward**. Miley moved her eyes away from the screen, and tried to focus her attention on something else instead. "Are you nervous?" Nick suddenly asked. She was shocked over how he had noticed so quickly. "Nervous? Pshh.. me? No way! What are you talking about… pshh" she mumbled. Nick chuckled, "Don't worry. I won't do anything to you" he replied as he pulled his arm away from her shoulder. Miley was somewhat disappointed. She looked over at Nick. He had his eyes on the screen, with a small smile showing on his face. She felt the sudden urge to kiss him, but forced herself to hold back. Nick moved his hand to hers as they wrapped their fingers together and held hands. Miley blushed. His hands were so big compared to hers. They were warm and firm, holding a tight grip on her. He then pulled her hand up towards him as he placed a small kiss on it. She blushed even more. They locked eyes with each other for a couple of seconds before Nick groaned and looked up at the ceiling. "What's wrong?" Miley asked worried. "I told you I wouldn't do anything but you are making this very difficult" he answered seriously while looking back at her. Miley was confused, "What?" she asked. Without any hesitation he leaned forward and kissed her passionately on the lips. Miley didn't get the chance to push him away before he had already slid his tongue into her mouth. He had his arms wrapped around her waist and held her pressed up tight against his body. She was nearly sitting on top of his lap as they kept kissing. His curls kept brushing against her chin each time he moved further into her mouth with his tongue. His lips were so soft. She hadn't noticed how much she actually wanted to kiss him until now. He released one of his hands off her waist and moved it up. The hand traveled up her back, to her shoulder, and down to her boob. The sudden realization of how far they were 'going' freaked her out. Miley pushed Nick off her fast as she got up and ran for the door. The boy continued to look confused as he stood up from the couch. "What the heck…" he thought to himself. Miley continued to run for the door she had just entered a few hours ago. The butler bowed and opened the door, "My lady, are you leaving so soon?" he asked. Before he got a reply she ran out the door and disappeared. He blinked surprised as he looked over towards Nick who just came out of his bedroom. "If you don't mind me asking… what just… happened?" George asked worried. Nick groaned, "To be honest.. I don't know myself" he replied confused.

Miley continued to run, telling herself not to stop until she came home. She was disgusted with herself. Miley couldn't believe that she almost fell for it! That bastard. "I bet he does this to all the girls he dates" she shouted irritated. The people around her stopped and looked at her with a weird expression, but she didn't care. The thought of almost going 'there' with Nick made Miley sick to her stomach. She had to stay strong and play his 'game' in order to break his heart. He has broken a lot of girl's hearts before, and now it was his turn. _But how was she going to do that_? Before she had realized it… she had **fallen in love with him**.

_**Xoxoxox**_

Thanks for reading & please drop a comment it will only take a few seconds! : ) I love reading the comments, it means a lot to me ! : ) thank you guys so much for reading and everything. Love you all! Ps; _do not know when the next chapter will be out_. As I always say – It will be out as soon as possible.


	6. Chapter 6: Friday

**Friday 8 AM (Location: Miley's bed) **

She REALLY didn't want to go to school today, considering what had happened yesterday with Nick… Miley grabbed onto her pillow tight while she burred her face in it. A knock on the door caught her attention,

"Who is it?" Miley mumbled.

"Elena" she replied while opening the door slowly. Elena stepped into the room, irritated that Miley wasn't dressed yet.

"Why are you still in bed? We need to go now!" Elena groaned annoyed and tried to drag Miley out of bed. The girl wrapped her arms around Miley's feet while trying to drag her out but it was impossible. Elena groaned. "Get up!". After a few minutes of fighting Miley eventually agreed to get dressed. She put on a pair of skinny jeans, a red strapless top with a black cardigan. Elena could tell Miley was miserable, more than usual. She flopped down on Miley's bed while leaning back on her hands. "What's on your mind?" Elena asked worried. Miley didn't answer. Instead she continued to put on makeup and brush her hair countless times. Elena rolled her eyes. "Fine you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. But I can tell something is bothering you.. If you tell me, we could figure it out.. together" Elena said with a hint of comfort. "I don't think you can help me with this" Miley replied with an emotionless face. Before Elena could respond to that, Miley grabbed her hand dragged her out of the house.

**Friday 2 PM (Location: School) **

The entire day went by slower than usual. Miley didn't feel like going to class, so she'd skip it and hang out in the schoolyard instead. She even made up lame excuses to Elena, her best friend! Miley didn't fully understand why she couldn't tell her. But for now, she just wanted to keep it to herself.

Miley stretched out on the grass. Her Legs spreading wide as she leaned against the big tree. The feeling for the wind hitting her face, the sound of the leaf flying back and forth, the birds singing was all very relaxing. Suddenly she felt an arm brush against her shoulder. She slowly looked beside her, surprised to see Damon with a grin on his face.

"What are you doing out here? Don't you have class?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah but I don't feel like going. Don't you have class too, why aren't you there?"

"Same reason as you" he grinned and leaned against the tree, looking up at the sky.

Today was a beautiful day. The sky was cloud-free and blue. It was like a perfect day. They didn't say anything to each other, just enjoyed the silence around them. But it's not like Miley & Damon were friends, this might have been one of the rare auctions that they actually did spend time together. But in the end, it was actually really nice. The sun shined, the beautiful blue sky, the birds singing – it was perfect.

"Don't hurt him OK?" Damon said lowly, looking over at Miley.

"Who?"

"Nick of course"

"Ohh, right"

The situation between them had gone from silent and wonderful to surprisingly awkward and tense. Miley felt uncomfortable, she really didn't want to talk about _this_ with Damon, Nick's best friend.

"I know he might look strong but he's not. He's gotten his heart broken before and I don't want to see it happen to him again…" Damon stated seriously.

First she wanted to laugh, it all sounded very sarcastic and pathetic first. But the way he said it made it sound very serious and that he actually meant what he said. "If he's scared of getting his heart broken, then why is be playing these games?" Miley asked. She was confused. _Wasn't Nick playing this game to begin with so he could fool around_? Maybe he did it to take 'revenge' on girls. Nick hated girls now because the other girl he liked broke his heart. It made sense now, Miley was sure of it. Before Damon could answer, they were interrupted by Elena's yelling.

"Where the heck have you been all day? I've been looking all over for you!" she yelled annoyed. Elena never missed classes unless she was really sick, and in this case, she obviously wasn't.

"Elena! Why are you here?" Miley asked surprised to see her best friend, "aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"Well so are you! I got worried and went to look for you instead. Ever since this morning you seemed so 'out of it' and I could tell something was wrong" Elena lowered her voice and suddenly became concerned for her friend.

"And what are you doing here with HIM?" She pointed over at Damon, who was now smirking.

"Hey sexy"

"Oh shut up" Elena rolled her eyes at Damon.

Miley giggled at that. "You don't have to worry about me, I'm OK" Miley put on a smile. Even if Miley wasn't fine, it felt good to know that Elena had skipped a class for her. That might of sounded selfish, but knowing that something so important to Elena meant nothing to her compared to their friendship, it felt good.

"Well" Miley sighed, "I'll leave you two love birds alone" she picked up her bag and threw it over her shoulder. Before Elena could stop her she was already gone. Damon continued to smirk at her, as always. She figured that she already had skipped half of the class, so she could skip the rest too. Elena sat down on the grass next to Damon, leaning her back against the tree. Damon watched her every move, a bit surprised she didn't walk away.

"Will you go out with me?" he asked randomly.

Elena turned over towards him, totally caught off guard by his offer.

"Why do you look so surprised?" he chuckled, "you're a beautiful girl. Anyone would be lucky to go out with you. I bet you get this offer a lot huh?"

Elena was too shocked to answer his question. Her heart started to pick up in a violent heartbeat, which made her even more confused. Damon winked at her as he stood up, looking down at the girl. "I'll pick you up at 8 tonight. Wear something nice, we're going to a restaurant" Damon gave her one last chuckle before he left.

Elena just continued to sit there, still speechless. '_Why didn't I just say no? It was like my body wouldn't communicate with my brain'_ Elena shock her head, confused at this whole situation, and now she was going on a date with the school-playboy!

**Friday 5 PM (Location: Miley's bed) **

She kept switching positions, not sure which side to lay on. Miley sighted as she looked up at the pale sealing. Her head was messing with her, again. "Stop thinking about Nick, god damn it!" she yelled. Miley grabbed her pillow and threw it across the room with anger. Her mom suddenly entered the room and surprised to be hit by a pillow.

"Ouch" her mom groaned.

"..Sorry mom" Miley apologized.

"What's with you these days? You've been acting so-"

"'Out of it' ? " Miley continued. Her mom nodded.

"Why does everyone keep saying that? I'm perfectly fine"

"Fine, if you say so. But remember, if there IS something bothering you then please let me know" she sighted and left the room. Miley knew she could talk to her mom about anything, but right now, she just wanted to keep this to herself. She grabbed onto her other pillow and slowly her eyes began to fall. The poor girl was tired.

A sudden knock caught her attention. At first she didn't understand where the sound was coming from, but then she noticed something hitting her window. Slowly Miley crawled out of bed, rubbing her eyes (still tired) and leaned over to see what was happening outside. To her surprise, Nick was standing outside. He began to wave at her and mouthed 'come outside, please'. Miley rolled her eyes, as she saw no other solution. He wasn't going to stop anyway, so she might as well go out and see what he had to say.

Miley pulled on her white fluffy jacket and black boots. Quickly she ran over her face with a towel to get rid of the black circles under her eyes, and then left her room. Nick was standing outside the door with his hands tucked in his jacket. He gave her a soft smile as he saw Miley.

"Throwing rocks at my window? Aren't you a bit childish?" She commented sarcastically.

"Well I had to do something to get your attention" he commented sarcastically back. They both chuckled at each other before it all fell into an awkward atmosphere. He ran his hand through his hair as he leaned his back against the house; "I want to apologize for yesterday" he blushed. Miley just stood there, speechless. "It just kind of happened.. I'm sorry" he paused before he continued; "I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable".

It was beginning to look dark outside, and the sun was setting. They continued to stare at each other for a while. The light from the house window was the only light that was on Nick's face from her angle. He looked sad, a bit hurt and confused.

"You probably have a lot of experience about—" Miley commented before Nick interrupted her.

"Experience about what?"

"..You know.. kissing, sex and such…." She blushed a bit.

Nick was absolutely shocked that she said that, but shortly started to chuckle.

"Are you mocking me?" she asked.

"No not at all. I'm just very surprised. In fact, I don't have much experience either" he smiled.

"_Yeah right. You are such a liar, I bet you say that to all the girls you are trying to get inside of_" Miley thought sarcastically to herself.

Suddenly Nick grapped her hand and brushed his thumb against it, "Just don't avoid me anymore OK? You're making me sad" he whispered softly into her ear before letting go of her hand again. His voice against her ear sent chills down her back. "Anyway, I'm going now. Let's do something tomorrow!" he smiled. Miley nodded, "sure". It was only 2 days left till they were 'braking up'. For some reason Miley felt a bit relived that this was going to end, but on the other hand she also didn't want it to end – in fact she was kind of enjoying being with him. _"WHAT AM I SAYING?"_ she groaned to herself as her thoughts were making her confused again. Totally unaware that Nick was still there, she started to hit herself and burry her head against the wall. "Are you OK!" He asked worried and grabbed her arms, tying them down so she wouldn't hurt herself anymore. He was staring right into her eyes, those beautiful eyes. Miley just jumped back into reality and realized what a psycho she must have looked like. "Uhm that was… uhh" for some reason, she couldn't put it into words. His eyes, those beautiful eyes, hypnotized her. He smiled softly and pressed his lips on her cheek. "Goodnight" he whispered and he let go of her. He gently patted her shoulder and winked at her, before he left.

**Friday 8 PM (Location: Elena's house) **

She was standing in front of the mirror, putting on red lipstick. "I can't believe that I'm actually doing this.." Elena groaned to herself. Damon was going to be here any minute now. She felt even more nervous than ever. The doorbell rang, and she could hear her father answering the door. "Yes, she'll be down in a minute" her father replied. She felt her heartbeat pick up again, it was going crazy! Elena had dressed herself in a short black strapless dress and black heels. Her hair was hanging down her shoulders, curly and shiny. The door to her bedroom opened as her dad looked straight at her, "your date is here" he commented. Elena nodded.

"So uhm, that's the guy you like huh?"

"Rather than like I-"

"Did he get you pregnant?"

"DAD!"

"What? I had to ask"

Elena signed hopelessly while she smiled at her dad, "no dad it's nothing like that"

She made her way down the stairs. _You know in films when the guy is standing in the hallway, looking up the staircase and then notice the beautiful girl walking down it? He is so amazed and taken by her beautiful that he can't believe what he is seeing? _Yeah well it didn't actually go like that… Elena didn't notice the loose nail in the staircase, and therefore she dripped over it. Damon reached forward and grabbed her just in time before she hurt herself. She fell right into his arms, a bit surprised how it all happened so fast. "I didn't imagine you wanted to move this fast. You really are a wild one, aren't you?" he winked at her. "Get your hands off me!" she moaned and pushed him away. He smirked and took her hand firmly, "yeah whatever I was only joking. Anyway let's go!".

They drove up to the mountains where all the classy restaurants are. Did he really plan on having a dinner there? Wasn't it a bit too expensive? Elena was confused, but decided to stay silent. He drove up to one of the restaurants and parked right in front of the door, a guy in white popped up. "Here are the keys. Take care of it" Damon handed the smiling man the keys like it was the most casual thing to do. Elena was still confused; _she thought only things like these happen in the movies_. One of the butlers opened the car door and she stepped out. "What a lovely lady you have with you today, Mr. Salvatore" the butler commented charmingly. "Ah yes" he smiled at Elena and reached out to grab her hand. "We're leaving now" he said shortly and dragged her inside. The restaurant was beautiful. It was mainly painted in the color white, but it had some sort of gold texture added to the walls. There were candles everywhere, and there was a big chandelier hanging down in the middle of the room. She was so amazed by the size of it. It looked like a castle! Damon noticed how shocked she was and he laughed, "I'm guessing you've never been here before?". "I haven't. But It's so beautiful!" she giggled. Elena couldn't take her eyes of the room, and Damon couldn't take his eyes off her. Suddenly he remembered something he had forgotten in his car and he searched for it in his pocket. "Crap" he cursed slowly. Elena looked at him, "what's wrong?". Damon groaned irritated at himself, "ahh I forgot something in the car. Wait here while I go and get it OK?" he ran off before she could say anything. Elena continued to stare at the beautiful walls. There were a lot of people here, obviously it was a very popular restaurant. She felt a cold hand brush against her waist as she rolled her eyes, "can you stop touching me you perverted man!" she cursed at Damon while she turned around. To her surprise it wasn't Damon…..

**NOTE:** I haven't read over anything so there might be a couple of spelling errors. I was so eager to upload this chapter so that's why! Haha I'm very sorry for the late update. I've just been very uncreative and busy lately. Anyway just a few more chapters until this story Is complete! Also be sure to drop a comment telling me what you like / don't like about the story : )


End file.
